


"it was just a nightmare love"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: in the past. pregnant with nikolus. fluff.





	"it was just a nightmare love"

**Author's Note:**

> Other works in this "series"
> 
> -get ready and then grab the kids
> 
> -can we go on the paddle boards
> 
> -i want another kid with you

You sighed, as you were brought out of your sleep by your unborn child, who was awake and moving around. You brought your hand to your stomach to try and calm the baby, before glancing over to look at your wife lying beside you. You frowned. She was asleep, but her eyes were moving rapidly and her breathing was becoming irregular. As you reached out a hand to try and soothe her, she began to thrash around. 

“Nat,” you murmured, gently shaking her. She only began to thrash harder. 

“Natasha,” you spoke a little louder, shaking her again. Your wife jolted awake, eyes already swimming with tears. 

“Hey,” you murmured. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” You began running your fingers through her hair. She didn’t say anything, but wrapped her arms around you, her hands grasping your shirt with all her strength. She let out a small sob, before her body began shaking with silent sobs that followed. You waited until her cries quieted a minute later. 

“You were dead. And we lost the baby. And I couldn’t save you,” she whispered into your shirt. You took in what she said and were silent for a moment, before taking one of her hands and placing it on your stomach. The baby was still moving around. 

“Our baby is very much alive, which means that I must be too. And I may not be an ex-assasin, but I am still an Avenger, and it’s going to take a lot to bring me down,” you murmured. Her lips twitched upwards at your words, and you saw some of the worry leave her face. “It was just a nightmare love,” you soothed, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She lifted her head to bring her lips to yours. 

“Better?” you asked. She nodded, before yawning. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” you murmured. You both rearranged yourselves so that your back was pressed up against her front. She put her arm around you and you took it and started rubbing your thumb back and forth on her hand. Thirty minutes later you were half asleep when the door to your bedroom opened. You thought it was in your imagination, until your wife chuckled behind you. 

“Looks like we have company Y/N,” she said softly. Your daughter, Dominika, who had just turned three, quickly ran over to your bed, and climbed up. She tried to squish her way in between you and Natasha. You both made room for her and you rolled over to face her. 

“What’s wrong Domi?” Natasha asked. 

“I’m scared. There’s a monster under my bed,” your daughter whimpered. “Can I stay with you?” she questioned. Nat nodded and Dominika calmed and immediately took Natasha’s hand and then snuggled up to your stomach. 

“Goodnight baby,” she whispered, before giving your stomach a soft rub. “Did you think of a name yet?” Dominika asked her mothers. You smiled and locked eyes with Natasha. You had both finally agreed on a name before going to bed that night. 

Should we tell her Nat asked you with her eyes. You nodded. 

“Yes, baby we have a name. Do you want to know what to call your brother?” your wife asked Dominika. 

“Yes!” your daughter exclaimed. 

“His name is Nikolus,” you told her. 

“I think that will work,” your daughter said thoughtfully. That made you and Nat laugh. You both had soft smiles on your face as you watched Dominika let her eyes close and listened as her breathing evened out. 

“She likes it,” you whispered to Natasha. She gave you a gentle smile before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Goodnight Y/N.”


End file.
